Our Guardian Gendo
by DoomaWriter
Summary: The law doesn't think Misato's a good guardian and the Eva kids, even Rei, are forced to move in with...NO WAY! (Read and Review)
1. Taken Away

Our Guardian Gendo by DoomaWriter  
  
Author's notes: Hello all of you Eva fans! First off, I am required to say that Neon Genesis Evangelion does not belong to me. Yes, yes, I know you're all overcome with shock but its true.  
  
Anyways, on with the story!  
  
---  
  
Chapter 1: Taken Away  
  
---  
  
This morning in Casa de Katsuragi, Shinji Ikari could be found wearing an apron and preparing breakfast. The food was only for him and Asuka because his guardian, Misato had her own idea of a well-balanced meal. That's right, booze, booze, and more booze.  
  
Yet another beer can was opened. "Hey, Shinji-kun," Misato slurred, already drunk. "Did I ever tell you that I love you?"  
  
Shinji looked upon her in disgust and sighed. "Yes, Misato-san. You told me that yesterday morning. And the morning before that. And the morning before that." He stirred some scrambled eggs in a pan. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"  
  
Misato turned her head to Shinji -or rather to his general direction - and frowned. "When I ask for your opinion, I'll want it!"  
  
The boy no longer felt like having arguments Misato would probably forget the next day. The food was done and as Shinji shared it out, he came to realize that his bossy roommate had yet to show herself. Asuka had overslept which meant nothing good in Shinji's near future.  
  
"Uh..Misato-san..." Shinji began a bit nervously, "Shouldn't Asuka of been here by now?" He already knew the answer yet he asked anyway. It was an indirect way of asking Misato to wake up his fellow Eva pilot. The last thing he wanted to do was to venture into her room - a.k.a. "No Man's Land" - to force her up. When you wake someone up, they tend to be cranky, but waking Asuka up was equal to suicide.  
  
"You know you're right," Misato agreed while pulling the tab of another beer can. "So why don't you go and get her?"  
  
*Damn* Shinji thought. Just what he was trying to avoid. But surely Shinji could muster up the courage to refuse, right? "Uh...okay." No, of course not. So the meek boy headed over to Asuka's lair. He stopped in front of the shoji and paused, staring upon it nervously. *I mustn't run away* he thought to himself. *I mustn't run away.... I mustn't run away...*  
  
"JUST DO IT ALREADY!!!" Misato screamed from the kitchen table, waking up Penpen in the process. The little bird got up, waddled to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Sounds of a sink being turned on could be heard from outside.  
  
"Uh...Asuka," Shinji said, hoping the sound would bring her to. But when he was met with silence, he continued. "Asuka! It's time to get up! You'll be late for school." Still silence. "Asuka, I'm coming in." *Why'd I say that!?* Shinji thought. *Dammit, I should have kept yelling. * He placed his hand on the shoji and slid the door open.  
  
Upon the bed laid a young woman who was too peaceful to be the demon whom struck fear into the hearts of boys all around. She was dressed in a buttoned shirt that reached down to her thighs. Shinji hesitated to go any nearer. He flexed his hand and then made it into a fist. The boy forced himself closer and then said, "Asuka" in a soft whisper. He wanted to yell it but his body wouldn't allow it.  
  
"For the love of - You've been in there for thirty minutes! Hurry up!" yelled the drunkard.  
  
Shinji nudged Asuka's shoulder. No response. He shook her a bit harder. Still nothing. *Why must you make this so hard? * He thought. *You're doing this on purpose aren't you? It's because you and everyone else hates me! Why? What did I do?* As Shinji fell into one of his usual psychotic episodes, he unconsciously shook Asuka a bit too hard, forcing her to turn onto her back and the top of the shirt to be pulled open.  
  
Asuka rubbed her eyes as she finally awoken. She turned to see Shinji with his face stunned and fully red. "Shinji-kun?" she asked, snapping out of her slumber. "Baka! What are you doing in my room!?" She waited but Shinji just stood there and didn't move an inch. "What? What are you looking at?" Asuka noticed that he wasn't staring at her face. *The pervert.* she told herself. She glanced down and noticed the fully open shirt. "..........SHINJI, YOU PERVERT!!"  
  
As Asuka's fist drew back, Shinji finally became reanimated. "No, wait, Asuka!" he pleaded. "You don't under-" It was too late. The fist made contact and Shinji spiraled backward out of Asuka's den and went crashing into the far wall. After a minute his body fell to the ground, revealing a crack where he had made impact.  
  
The bathroom door opened and Penpen glanced at the fallen boy. He just blinked once or twice and then walked off to get the first aid kit.  
  
---  
  
"Aww man, Shinji, it looks real bad. She really did a number on you today!"  
  
Touji and Kensuke hovered around their pal whose self-esteem wasn't being helped by their comments on how badly beaten by a girl he was. But then again it's not like Shinji's pride could go down anymore than where it is already. Touji then gave a serious look to Kensuke who returned it with a knowing nod.  
  
"Hey, Shinji-kun," Touji said quietly. "I think now would be the time to tell you of a plan we've been making for some time now. But its top secret so tell no one."  
  
"A top secret plan?" Shinji asked, his curiosity spiked.  
  
Kensuke reached into his book bag and pulled out a green folder with the initials D.A.B. He plopped the folder down in front of Shinji. "Read it...discretely. We'll cover you." He and Touji stood up and surveyed the area for anyone who could be watching. "Coast is clear, go."  
  
Shinji opened the folder and looked at the documents inside. "'Project D.A.B....Destroy the Agitated Bitch'?" Inside the folder were many files including photographs of Asuka from different angles. It listed many spots around the school that would make good spots to strike.  
  
"Well...." Touji asked, still looking around the class. "Are you in or not?"  
  
The folder closed and fell upon the desk. Shinji looked at his two friends and finally said, "You're both idiots."  
  
"Hey, man, we're doing this for your sake as well!" Kensuke explained. "You don't want to keep going through that abuse do you?"  
  
"You don't understand, it was an accident." There was no way Shinji was actually going to repeat what had happened.  
  
"What happened? You got up from kissing her feet and managed to fall onto her fist?"  
  
"It was an accident that won't ever happen again!"  
  
---  
  
The next morning, Shinji appeared with two black eyes. He looked upon the stern faces of his friends. It was obvious that an explanation was in order. "I, um....burnt her toast."  
  
---  
  
That night, Misato slumped through the door after a hard day of work at NERV headquarters. She saw Asuka watching television on the couch with Penpen while Shinji took his rightful place on the floor. Of course it was Asuka with the remote. "Hey, you two," Misato greeted. "A normal day?"  
  
"Yes....Oh, there was one thing," Shinji said. "...No wait, forget it."  
  
"Tell me, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Well...the teacher did ask me a few questions. Like if I was having any problems at home or how did I get my bruises."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I...told him that I bumped into a wall...and then I ran."  
  
Misato raised an eyebrow. "You told him that you walked into an obvious, flat surface and somehow got a black eye on two separate occasions?" At this time, Penpen looked up from his newspaper, shook his head slowly, and then went back to his reading.  
  
Suddenly, the entrance door fell off its hinges and several men dressed in all black and armed with guns ran into the house. Asuka and Misato both looked on in shock while Penpen shifted his eyes, rolled off the couch and scurried off. Shinji's fragile mind was overcome and he fainted.  
  
"W-Who the hell are you!?" Misato asked.  
  
A woman with short hair, glasses that glared, and a short skirt walked into the house and then held up a badge. "Uzumaki Sakura! Child Welfare!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
---  
  
Jikai: The inspection is on! Why has Child Welfare come? Can Misato prove that she is responsible enough to keep Asuka and Shinji? If not, then who would possibly take them? And how the hell will Rei get mixed up in all of this? Find out next time! 


	2. Out of Home, Into Chaos

Our Guardian Gendo by DoomaWriter  
  
Author's notes: I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed chapter one. Since I'm so touched I'm going off my schedule and writing this second chapter a bit earlier than I intended. You know, I had originally planned to have the first chapter's story to be longer but figured that most readers didn't want to read anything over 2000 words long. Maybe I was wrong? Maybe not. Anyways here's the chapter that justifies the title.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 2: Out of Home, Into Chaos  
  
---  
  
Misato and Asuka stared at the sudden invaders, still unable to grasp what was going on. Though all of the men wore uniforms resembling that of a S.W.A.T. team, Misato noticed that none of them had the SEELE or NERV logo, which was a good sign. "What is all this?" she asked.  
  
"We've got reports that a one 'Ikari Shinji' was under questionable care," Uzumaki said, pocketing her badge and replacing it with a clipboard and a pen. "Remain calm and this'll be easy."  
  
"But you've got it all wrong!" Misato argued. "There's no reason for you to be here! I treat these kids as if they were my own. And quite frankly, I'm insulted by the mere assumption of anything less."  
  
Upon hearing this, Uzumaki remained quiet. Misato's words were filled with sincerity. This made the intruding woman remove her glasses and to stare straight into the guardian's eyes. They were full of truth. "Frisk her!"  
  
"Eh!?" Misato jumped back as two of the soldiers ran up to her. One of them shoved the barrel of his gun into her cheek while the other began to pat her down. "I'm telling you that this is all a waste of-"  
  
"Handgun," The solider said as he held Misato's weapon in his gloved hand. "Fully loaded."  
  
Uzumaki placed it in a plastic bag and then lifted it so that Misato could get a clear look. She didn't need to say anything, her face gave a look that said, "And I suppose every good guardian needs one of these?"  
  
"Um," Misato said as sweat drops appeared across her forehead. "I can, uh, explain that."  
  
"Save it," the spectacled madam said forcefully. She turned and started patrolling the house. "Well let's see what we have here. First, I'll inspect the fridge." Misato winced as she heard the refrigerator door open. Uzumaki dropped her pen and fell to her knees. "Its...th-the....mother load..." Never in her career had she seen so much beer in one spot. A trembling hand picked up the pen and wrote 'RAGING ALCOHOLIC' on the sheet. Glancing at the fridge again, she decided to underline it twice.  
  
At this time Misato was adding up everything in her mind and saw it wasn't looking good. The weapon, the child's bruises, and now the king's ransom in beer. She'd need a miracle to save her.  
  
"Wake up the boy," Uzumaki commanded one of the soldiers. "In the meantime, I'll talk to the girl in private. Two of you shall accompany us. Detain the evil one." With that the soldiers with C.W. printed on the back of their padding all surrounded Misato.  
  
Two of them shoved their barrels into Asuka's back and motioned her to go forward. After feeling the uncomfortable jolt, Asuka slapped the troops and started yelling at them in German. The soldiers began to back off and quickly spout apologies. With a "Humph!" Asuka turned and followed Uzumaki to the kitchen table. The two guards reluctantly went as well, keeping their distance of course.  
  
The two women sat down at opposite ends of the table. Uzumaki rested her glasses next to the confiscated gun and gave a gentle smile. "Now, little girl, can you tell me what you're name is?"  
  
"Asuka Langley Sohryu!" she said confidentially with her arms crossed. "Now can you cut the crap and get to the point?" Asuka didn't like the idea of a bunch of strangers barging in and acting as if they're superior to her. Come on, someone superior than Asuka? Ridiculous!  
  
"Very well," the shorthaired brunette said, putting her glasses back on and resuming her true nature. "Tell me, Asuka-chan-"  
  
"Sohryu-san! Show respect!"  
  
Uzumaki blinked at what the fourteen-year-old said, no, demanded. "Uh....tell me....Sohryu-san. When under Katsuragi's care, have you ever felt as if you were in any danger?"  
  
"Of course not! Misato-san's the best provider I could ever ask for! Now do you have any more dumb questions to spit at me or can I go now?"  
  
With a sigh, Uzumaki dismissed Asuka. *This one's not talking.* She thought. *If the boy's just as hard to crack then we won't have much to get these neglected children out of here.*  
  
---  
  
Unfortunately, Shinji was as hard to crack as broken glass. Broken glass with lots of cracks in them. "Danger?" he asked, repeating the question. "Of course. It's part of my job. I have to put my life on the line almost all of the time. And everything I go through is enough to send anyone over the brink of insanity."  
  
The Child Welfare agent gave a huge grin as she tried to write it all down. If one looked hard enough they could see the faint smoke coming off of the paper as she rapidly sped the tip of the pen. "Tell me, has it effected you in anyway?"  
  
Realizing he wasn't making Misato look good, Shinji tried to make it sound positive. "It's given me a purpose!" He said. "I can keep on living because I pilot an Eva. Without it, my life would be meaningless. I'm not sure, but I think Asuka might feel the same way."  
  
*I see.* Uzumaki thought. "You poor child. You've obviously been lectured that doing your job is all you've got! What horrible thoughts that have been force fed to you!"  
  
Shinji looked up quickly. He could see the two soldiers behind him covering their eyes as tears ran down their cheeks. "N-no! I didn't me-"  
  
"Ssh!" the woman said as she cupped Shinji's right hand, causing him to feel really uncomfortable in the process. "Don't worry, young one. You're going to get the help that you need." The soldiers behind Shinji began to clap their hands, though still crying. "Well, I believe I have more than enough here." With that, she let go of Shinji's hands, picked up her clipboard and walked out with the same look a lioness gives when stalking a fat gazelle with three broken legs...that had just fallen into a pool of barbeque sauce.  
  
Shinji stared at his freed hand. The soldiers looked at each other, shrugged and left him. He sat there, staring for about another ten minutes. He didn't even notice the feathered wing reach onto the tabletop and recover Misato's gun. Shinji just sat and wondered, *What have I done?*  
  
---  
  
"Well, everything's in order," said a harsh tone from beneath the shining glasses. "You'll need to send out the forms as soon as possible. I'll be taking the children now."  
  
"Well this all seems fair," Misato said as she took the papers and kept her eyes on the multiple firearms in her face. "But if I may, I'd like to say-" she was interrupted by the sound of a gun being cocked. "Never mind."  
  
"Now here's the hard part." Uzumaki told herself as Shinji and Asuka stood behind her. Each of the children had a suitcase of their essentials next to them. "I'm not looking forward to spending the next couple of days calling foster homes to see who'd accept two kids."  
  
When she overheard, Asuka's eyes lit up and she gave a sly smile to Shinji. When she noticed that he was staring at his hand, she just sighed and walked over to Uzumaki. "Excuse me, but I do know someone who'd love to take us in!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
---  
  
Asuka pounded on the door, a big smile on her face. It was the middle of the night so naturally it'd take some time for the person at home to answer. Quick footsteps could be heard from inside as each of the lights in the building were being turned off one after another. Then a crash and a stumble. "Dammit! Where's that switch?" a voice yelled from within. A light turned back on and the door opened just a crack. "Who is it?"  
  
"Mr. Ryouji Kaji?" Uzumaki asked.  
  
"........Who wants to know?" Kaji said as he stood with his back to the door and a gun in hand.  
  
"Child Welfare."  
  
Kaji narrowed his eyes in disbelief. Carefully he took a look between the crack in the door, only to have said door forced open and smack him to the floor, sending his gun skidding across the floor. *Dammit!* he thought. *Now the bastards have me right where they want me! But I must know whom! I must see the faces of the ones who'll be responsible for my death.* Kaji's eyes met an ecstatic Asuka and a quiet Shinji.  
  
"Asuka? Wh-what is this?"  
  
"Kaji-san!" Asuka said happily. "We need a new place to stay and guess who's lucky enough to be able to be with us 24/7?"  
  
After a moment on the floor, Kaji silently stood up and brushed himself off. "Please step outside, Asuka." Kaji said in a monotone voice. After Asuka backed up, the door slammed close and a couple of locks sounded. Then an odd sound, much like rivets being bolted into the door, went off.  
  
Blinking, Asuka stood silently facing the door. *Why would Kaji-san reject me?* Asuka wondered. *Wait, it couldn't of been me, it must of been Shinji he didn't want! It all makes sense now.* She turned to Shinji and yelled, "Baka Shinji! See what you've done!?"  
  
"Wh-what did I do!?" the poor, confused kid asked.  
  
"Now where are we supposed to go?"  
  
Shinji looked down to his suitcase. "I don't see what all the fuss is..." he said quietly. "Rei's just as old as us and she lives by herself."  
  
Hands grasped Shinji's shoulders. He looked in fear upon the fiery eyes behind the glasses. "Where is this, Rei!?" Uzumaki demanded.  
  
---  
  
Fifteen minutes later...  
  
---  
  
The number of homeless neglects now rose to three as Rei now sat in the back of Uzumaki's car - or the Welfare-mobile - with a packed bag in her lap. Asuka was in the passenger seat and so nothing was in between Shinji and the death stare he received from the First Child since they left her house. Though Shinji looked away, he could still feel a cold sensation from where Rei's eyes met his face. "G-gomen..."  
  
"Well, I suppose there's no place left, is there?" Uzumaki said with one hand on the wheel and the other resting under her chin. "If there's no one else, then I'll have no choice but to find-"  
  
"Excuse me," Rei interrupted. She was speaking to the woman in the front but her eyes never left Shinji who was sinking into his chair. "Relatives would be acceptable guardians, would they not?"  
  
"Relatives would be perfect."  
  
Asuka spun around in her chair. "So you've got relatives around here, Rei? I never thought about it, but I suppose it is possible."  
  
"Not me," Rei said, letting up on Shinji who had now curled himself into a fetal position. "Ikari-kun."  
  
"Shinji's relatives? But how do you know of-" It all hit Asuka as a ton of bricks. She jerked her head towards Shinji and saw that Unit 01's pilot had a look of utter horror upon his face. He grasped his head and started rocking himself in his chair.  
  
Rei looked out of her window calmly. Her face remained the same but inside her head, demonic laughter sounded off. *Shinji has taken me from my home* She thought. *Now, we are even.*  
  
---  
  
"I'll leave the forms and, of course, the children with you." Uzumaki got back into her car and spun off with a sense of a job well done. She had no clue of the Hell she had just unleashed in Tokyo-3. Upon her clipboard, the newest line read, "Ikari Shinji, Sohryu Asuka, and Ayanami Rei have been placed under the watch and care of the boy's father, Ikari Gendo."  
  
Gendo stood, staring upon the three in the cold night. Asuka felt very uncomfortable where she stood. *Am I the only normal one here?* she thought to herself. She looked upon Rei who Asuka had to keep reminding herself wasn't a mannequin. *Of course she doesn't care what's going on. Everyone knows she's his favorite.* She then looked upon Shinji who, surprisingly enough, had a face of pure anger. No other emotion seemed to even hint its existence. He just stared at his father whom just stared right back.  
  
A while later, Gendo turned and walked into his house. *So Katsuragi has failed in one of her top priority duties?* he thought. *And worse of all, now it's my burden to carry? Well, she's going to have an interesting workday tomorrow.* "This way." he told the children.  
  
"Finally," Asuka said. She had grown weary of the staring after ten minutes and had been sitting against the wall for the past half an hour. Picking herself up along with her suitcase, she was soon followed into the house by Rei whom been standing the whole time.  
  
Shinji merely took one step into the house and looked straight upward upon the ceiling. This wasn't the house he grew up in, was it? It seemed so different. "Another unfamiliar ceiling."  
  
Asuka turned around and noticed Shinji looking upward. She glanced up but only saw a white ceiling. What was the big deal? She gave a confused look to Shinji and noticed he might be a while. Fed up, Asuka turned around and forgot about him. "Idiot."  
  
---  
  
Back in her house, Misato stood with a look of fatigue on her face. "You know, I think you can all go home now," she told the soldiers who were still displaying their weapons and currently awaiting their next order.  
  
To be continued...  
  
---  
  
Jikai: Asuka, Rei, and Shinji have to adapt at their new home. Shinji must ask himself whether if he'd be able to forgive his father...or hate him even more. Not to mention Gendo has his own plans of how to punish Misato. 


	3. The First Day Begins

Our Guardian Gendo by DoomaWriter  
  
Author's notes: Once again I must thank all those who reviewed. Each review is a step in keeping me from crying in the corner of my room without eating. So you see, by reviewing, you're saving a life in a way. You're all heroes!..........Well, you're all okay in my book at least.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 3: The First Day Begins  
  
---  
  
Shinji stood in the middle of what was now his new room. It was an empty rectangle with nothing in it besides a futon on the floor and a small desk in the corner. So naturally, Shinji felt comfortable.  
  
"What is this!? A room or a closet!?" a familiar voice screamed from the other side of the wall. Shinji just sighed and opened his suitcase. He was only able to pack his school uniform, mini casette player, the picture of Misato he kept since the day he became a pilot, and an autographed eight by eleven glossy of Penpen.  
  
Shinji laid back and stared upward. *I'm used to being taken away from my home,* Shinji thought. *But this time I was taken away from my home and sent to...my home? Whatever.* He pressed play and listened to one of his favorite songs. *It beats reality.*  
  
Meanwhile, Asuka was in the next room unpacking as well, only she wasn't as passive as her roomates. "Baka Shinji," Asuka grumbled while sifting through the suitcase. "None of this would've happened if he didn't try to take advantage of me when I was sleeping! If he thinks he's getting sympathy from me because his father's a jackass, he's got another thing coming. Dammit, I couldn't even pack most of my things." Within her suitcase were spare clothes, her uniform as well, favorite yellow dress, a framed picture of Kaji, and of course, an eight by eleven glossy of Penpen.  
  
And in her room, Rei surveyed her new environment. It was alright, but could use a few things. Luckily she came prepared. She unfolded a box she had packed and placed it beside the table. Also, she took out a glass container and her beloved pair of Gendo's ruined glasses and placed them on top. Perfect.  
  
---  
  
The next morning, Shinji took it upon himself to make breakfast. Besides, Asuka never cooked and Rei seemed as if she would probably make rice and water. He opened the fridge to see what he could make, yet the only thing inside was a jug of water. Shinji had never seen a fridge so barren. He shivered at the thought of not having something ready for the Second Child's meal.  
  
Quickly, Shinji rushed to the cupboards. There he only saw coffee beans. *Oh come on!* He thought as panic grew within him. *Father must have something! Cereal, french toast, vodka, anything!* Shinji desperatly flung open all the table drawers. Success!  
  
---  
  
Rei had awoken and after taking a moment to reevaluate her existence, walked into the kitchen. There she saw Shinji in his apron with a big smile on his face. She walked up right behind him and paused. "Ikari-kun," she said.  
  
Shinji turned around and saw the red eyes staring straight through him and into his soul. He would of started sweating if he wasn't feeling so cold all of a sudden. *Is she still mad about last night?* he thought. *Why is she so close to me!? Better stay calm. I'm not sure but I think she can read my mind* "Y-y-yes Ayanami?"  
  
"Ohayo," Rei greeted in the blank way she does. She stayed close and just stared at Shinji. It was more than apparent that her presence made Shinji uneasy. He was holding his breath as if she'd bite his head off if his body moved in the slightest way. *Ikari-kun, you make it too easy to freighten you.* Rei thought to herself. *It is obvious why the Second Child rules you.*  
  
A moment later, Asuka had managed to pull herself out of bed and soon joined Rei in the kitchen. She took a quick glance around and found that Shinji was liing upon the floor. "What happened to him?" Asuka asked.  
  
"He stopped breathing," Rei explained. "I don't know why. I was in no way involved."  
  
"As long as he made breakfast." Asuka diverted her attention to the table. On top were four cups of ramen. "That's just pitiful. Shinji-kun is getting lazy!" Rei just sat and sipped up her breakfast and decided that she should probably let up on Shinji. The poor kid's got Asuka to deal with everyday.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, at NERV headquarters, Gendo sat in his dark office while his second in command stood next to him. The elder Ikari sat in his favorite position, hiding half of his face with his hands together. He remained quiet in deep thought while Fuyutsuki went on about how foolish mankind was.  
  
"Man, the only creature that is a hazard to everything he touches," Fuyutsuki said. "Left to inherit the Earth and destined to destroy it." Fuyutsuki looked at Gendo and gave a concerned look. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Hmm?" Ikari asked, snapping back to reality.  
  
"Well I've been putting down mankind for a good while now and you haven't joined in."  
  
"Oh um....man is really....wrong?"  
  
Fuyutsuki sighed at the pitiful attempt. "Would you mind telling me what's troubling you?"  
  
Ikari hesitated. "The Eva pilots are currently staying at my house."  
  
"What?" The second commander couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"Child Welfare got involved and dropped them off on me."  
  
"Well, no matter. I can take care of it for you. They'll all be back at their homes by the end of the-"  
  
"No, I want them to stay."  
  
Here is where Fuyutsuki would do a spit take had he been drinking. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I wish to use this opportunity to...conduct a few...'experiments'."  
  
Fuyutsuki took a step away from Gendo. In the long time that he's been with Gendo he had learned something time and time again. It was that Gendo, like normal people, liked to be entertained as well. However, Gendo's way of staying amused was a lot more...sordid. "Try not to torture those kids," Fuyutsuki suggested. "Especially your son."  
  
"I'll try to keep that in mind," Gendo said.  
  
"Will you really?"  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
Fuyutsuki sighed. "I assume that you'll demote Katsuragi? Or perhaps even lay her off?"  
  
Gendo didn't reply. Although it appeared that he just sat there, behind his hands a sly smile slitthered onto his face. *Fire her? That wouldn't be fun at all.*  
  
---  
  
Misato sulked through the hallways as she headed for her office. No matter what, she couldn't keep her mind off of Shinji and Asuka. She had no clue where they were which not only worried her as a guardian, but as a member of NERV. *I don't know how long I can hope to last.* Misato thought. *I'm safe as long as the commander doesn't find out. The man has no regrets about letting his own son go straight into harm's way time and time again. I'm sure he won't feel sympathy towards me.*  
  
She opened her office door and was instantly bombarded by an avalanche of paper. After about a minute, Misato crawled out from the bottom and gasped for air. Every inch of her office was filled with various papers from floor to ceiling. "Wh-what is this!?"  
  
"Oh, there you are," said Ritsuko as she walked up to her fallen friend, coffee mug in hand. "The commander left you some overdue work and thought that you should handle it."  
  
"Why me!?" Misato asked while dragging her body from underneath the pile.  
  
Ritsuko shrugged. "Don't ask me. The odd thing is that the majority of those aren't even related to your job. Hell, I was supposed to do some of those."  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Misato questioned as she finally got up upon her own two feet.  
  
"I don't know about you, but as for me, I'm going to my office to sleep until quitting time. I'm feeling really good about not being you right now." Ritsuko turned from the boiling woman behind her and started to walk off. "Oh by the way, he also said that if you didn't finish by tonight, you're fired. He also added something about you knowing too much and having your life deleted or wiped out or something, I wasn't paying attention. Good luck." Ritsuko walked through a sliding door and was gone.  
  
---  
  
"...And now I have to stay with my father," Shinji said, ending his tale to Toji and Kensuke. His two friends looked upon him with an extreme look of dread. Shinji couldn't help but smile. Usually the two were quite uncaring about his problems. It was always something like "Rub some dirt in it and be a man". But now, now he got the compassion he longed for so desperately throughout his life.  
  
"Wait, a second, back up," Kensuke said. "So....you don't live with Misato- san anymore?"  
  
"No, now I'm with my fath-"  
  
"This is horrible! This isn't happening! I must be dreaming! This is a bad, bad dream!"  
  
Toji grabbed Kensuke's collar and dragged him closer. "Dammit! Leave me out of your twisted dreams!"  
  
"Um...." Shinji didn't know how to finish that sentence.  
  
"Crap crap crap!" Toji said, holding back tears and banging on the top of his table. "If Shinji-kun doesn't live with Misato-san anymore then that means we don't have any excuses to see her anymore!"  
  
"Are you guys serious?"  
  
"What, you think we visit you're home to see you?" Kensuke asked. He gave Shinji a look which made him wonder if he was insane for thinking otherwise. "Since the day Misato came to the school, half of the male students have joined the MFC -Misato Fan Club. Which might I add, me and Toji are currently the leaders of."  
  
Toji raised one of his sleeves to show a tattoo of Misato winking. "We've dedicated our lives to her and we fight the war for her name!"  
  
"War?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Hai," Kensuke began again, adjusting his glasses. "Ever since a certain student started coming to this school, the other half of the male students have joined the AFC. I suppose you can guess what the 'A' stands for. Which is why its crucial that we finish Project D.A.B. And with your hel- Shinji- kun? Oi, Shinji-kun, where are you going?"  
  
"Was it wise to let him know everything?" Toji asked.  
  
"Now that it has no effect on whether or not we see Misato-san anymore there's no need to worry. Besides we'll be keeping an eye on him."  
  
"You don't trust him?"  
  
"We must find out the new location of our target. Project D.A.B. shall be executed tonight."  
  
Across the classroom, Asuka had just finished telling the story to her friend Hikari. Although her version involved Shinji being a complete idiot who practically planned on the whole thing working.  
  
"I'm so sorry for you," Hikari said. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"I just want to forget about it, if even for a little while," Asuka answered while banging her head upon her table. "Let's talk about something else."  
  
Hikari looked around to make sure no one could be listening. "Well, there was something I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I heard a rumor that when you first came here that uh, Toji flashed you."  
  
"Ugh! Thanks for reminding me!" She faced Hikari with her face still on the table. "Why'd you bring that up?"  
  
Hikari tried her best to not make eye contact. "Well, I was um...just wondering....uh....how was.......y'know...."  
  
"WHAT!?" Asuka yelled, eyes wide in surprise. At that moment her heart skipped a beat, then another just to be safe.  
  
"Well, I got your mind off of you're problems didn't I?" Hikari said with a smile.  
  
Asuka calmed down. She placed her head back on the table and tried to get the disturbing thoughts out of her head. "That was a dirty trick."  
  
"But seriously, answer the question."  
  
To be continued...  
  
---  
  
Jikai: Gendo has more "fun" at the expense of others, Misato has an impossible deadline to meet and Asuka's being followed. Gendo dodged an encounter with the three weirdos living in his house but it won't last forever.  
  
---  
  
Author's Notes: It may seem that I've forgotten to answer the whole "does Shinji still hate Gendo" question I proposed to answer but that's not true! There's one small clue which answers it. Can you find it? Even if you can't it'll become obvious in later chapters. 


	4. After School

Our Guardian Gendo by DoomaWriter  
  
Author's notes: Well, I'm back from feeding underprivaleged children in parts unknown. Now I, your friendly neighborhood DoomaWriter, am back and my writey senses are tingling! ...........Um....sorry.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 4: After School  
  
---  
  
Kaji strolled down the halls of NERV quite leisurely. After his last encounter with Asuka and the others, an important realization had come to him. Asuka and Shinji were now looking for a new guardian, which was a great concern for Kaji. It meant that Misato's apartment was free! You won't believe how much two kids could kill the mood.  
  
He stopped outside Misato's office and took a second to check his breath. The door slid open and Kaji gave his trademark grin. "Hey there. How about you and- uh?" Kaji looked in shock at Misato who was now a zombie shell of her former self. She sat in her chair, staring straight forward into nothingness as her hand scribbled on page after page after page.  
  
Misato's glare didn't swagger at all as Kaji moved his hand up and down in front of her face. Taking more drastic measures, he shook the pale Misato's shoulders only to cause her to fall face first into her desk, her hand still moving. Finally, Kaji shrugged and walked out. "I wonder if Ritsuko's around?" He asked himself.  
  
---  
  
School had let out and Shinji found himself walking behind Asuka and Rei. Asuka proved her dominance by not allowing Rei to get ahead of her, despite the fact that Rei was the only one who knew the way. Shinji meerly stood to the back because if he dared to get in front of Asuka she'd probably smash his head into a fire hydrant....again.  
  
Suddenly, an irregular noise went off. Shinji and Asuka gave a quick flinch while Rei just glanced back at the young Ikari. "The hell could that be?" Asuka asked irritably. The great Second Child was not to be scared!  
  
"I'm not sure," Shinji said as he reached into his pocket. What he pulled out was his cell phone. The ringing it gave off was a sound none of the children were used to. Shinji looked in awe at the noisy device.  
  
The object that came out of nowhere shocked Asuka. "Since when did you have a phone!?" she asked.  
  
"For a long time now." Shinji said, still focused on the object he had forgotten all about.  
  
"Well?" Asuka asked him. "Are you going to anser it or just stare at the shiney object?"  
  
The boy gave an insulted frown. He turned his attention to the phone and raised his other hand before stopping shortly. His brow began to sweat. *Not good* Shinji thought. *I hope they're not staring at me.* He gave a quick peek up from the phone to see Asuka and Rei's eyes locked upon him. Shinji gulped as his hand began to shiver and his face blushed.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Asuka said as she slapped her forehead. "Stooge doesn't even know how to answer his cell phone!"  
  
"It's not my fault," Shinji said quietly. "I haven't had a call since....since....um..."  
  
With an annoyed moan, the red head snatched the phone fron Shinji, flipped it open and pushed a button. "Here, baka." She threw the phone to Shinji.  
  
"Um, moshi moshi?" Shinji answered.  
  
"Shinji-kun!" The voice was familiar.  
  
"So who is it?" Asuka asked, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Kensuke," Shinji said.  
  
"Ask a stupid question..." Asuka turned back around and the three began walking again.  
  
"Shinji-kun, look behind you, to the right," Kensuke said. Shinji obeyed and he could see a hand from behind a building give a thumb's up. "That's me."  
  
"Why are you here?" Shinji questioned. "Don't you go home the other way?"  
  
"Affirmative. But I'm on business."  
  
"Then why did you call?"  
  
"Well, you're sort of in the way."  
  
Shinji turned around with a quisitve look. Then he noticed the moving red dot on his chest. It slowly moved up and onto the back of Asuka's head. In a panic, Shinji ran toward her fellow pilot. "ASUKA!" he yelled.  
  
Asuka stopped and turned around, wondering what the loser wanted now. "Do you need me to help you turn it off? You're such a-" Her look of aggitation switched to alarming as Shinji tripped over his foot and fell down on top of her. They didn't notice the sound of a small speeding object whizzing by overhead and hitting against the pavement.  
  
"A-are you, okay?" Shinji asked as he loomed over the one he saved. Of course, as fate would have it, Asuka had no clue of the danger she was in and didn't like the idea of Shinji pushing her down.  
  
"Damn," Kensuke said, as he reached for his phone. "I'm going to assume that was an accident!"  
  
Now on his feet, Shinji fumbled for his cell. As he searched his pockets, he felt a cold mass of pure evil appear behind him. Rei felt the need to warn her fellow pilot but mentally squashed it through overactive reasoning. The pool of darkness known as Asuka cracked her knuckles. How dare this low life attack her, the greatest being to ever enter Tokyo-3? He must be punished!  
  
"Were you actually protecting the enemy?" Kensuke asked, speaking into his cell. "Answer me, Shinji-kun! Oi, Shinji-kun!" After a loud scream, a large blur passed by Kensuke at a speed which fluttered his army clothes and forced his glasses from his face. "Well, there goes cadet Shinji-kun. Pity. Now I have to lay low until an opening for a second attack." He rested his gun and sat in the alleyway. "I wonder if Toji's having any luck."  
  
---  
  
Back at Misato's apartment, Toji was actually wearing a school uniform. A white button shirt with black pants. His hair was combed down for once. He knocked on the door with a large smile on his face. "Misato-san!" he called out. "It's me, Shinji-kun- I mean, Shinji!"  
  
The door slid open and Toji instantly gave a formal bow. "Misato-san! I, Shinji, humbly request to enter your home!" He waited for a while before the silence told him to open his eyes. The only one at the door was...the penguin?  
  
Penpen looked up at the boy who was obviously not Shinji. Unamused, the penguin stepped back and pushed a button causing the door to close. Toji sighed. "Guess she's not home." His face showed determination. "I'll wait! Misato-san's definitely worth my time! Besides, how long can she take?"  
  
---  
  
As the three defenders of the world arrived home, Shinji took the time to look into the kitchen. There was one cup of ramen left on the table. He limped over to the table to give a closer look. It was completely untouched. Just then, Gendo walked from his room and into the kitchen. His eyes met Shinji's. "F-father."  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
After another long stare Gendo began to walk towards Shinji. "I forgot my lunch," he said as he passed with a cup of ramen in his hand. With that he left the building, Shinji, and the ramen. Outside, Gendo smirked. All was going as it should.  
  
Shinji looked at the uneaten breakfast. "Why did I even bother?" Shinji asked himself.  
  
"Why did you?" Rei asked, surprising Shinji yet again.  
  
"A-Ayanami!"  
  
"You prepared an extra one, Ikari-kun. Why?"  
  
"Uh, its, for me!" Shinji said nervously. "I was saving it f-for when I came back! Yup! No hidden cries for attention here."  
  
"It's cold." Rei answered calmly.  
  
"I prefer ramen cold!" To prove it, Shinji grabbed the cup and sipped from it. Shinji shuddered and winced at the same time. "Mmm," he said weakly. "That's how I like it.."  
  
"I see," Rei said. With no more business here, she left Shinji who found himself alone, for about ten seconds.  
  
Asuka was now in the kitchen and fully blushing. The Third Child turned to her and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"...'Mmm, that's how I like it'?!?" She repeated.  
  
---  
  
Nightfall. Misato wearily lifted her seemingly heavy eyes to look at the clock. She had two minutes to finish half a room of papers. It appeared that skipping breaks only helped in leaving her hungry. She couldn't possibly finish. Hell, by now it was a task to even fill out the forms somewhat properly. Her process of completeing forms was picking one up and scribbling across the page.  
  
Her office door opened and the commander himself stood at the entrance, the light causing his glasses to glare. "What's this?" He asked sternly.  
  
Misato snapped back to consciousness and began to worry. An explanation was in order. As her mouth opened, Gendo picked up a form, looked at it, then interrupted her. "That's odd. What are these forms doing in your office?" Misato froze. "Looks like there's been a mistake. You filling out all these was completely unneccesary. Well we can't help that can we? These forms'll be out of your office by the time you come back tomorrow." With that, Misato's door closed and she was alone again.  
  
Misato sat quietly, looking at the spot Gendo had been in.  
  
---  
  
"M-Misato-san is de-definitl-ly w-worth m-my time!" Toji said as he stood outside of the apartment in the cold night. The door opened and Penpen handed him one of Shinji's jackets and went back in shaking his head.  
  
To be continued...  
  
---  
  
Jikai: The showdown between Gendo and Shinji is on! And what can be better than that, you ask? Well, how about some fan service? You don't want to miss the next installment! 


	5. Dinner with Dad

Our Guardian Gendo by DoomaWriter  
  
Author's notes: Just when you thought all of your kind words have gone unnoticed, I update with another chapter. I would of done it earlier but I was busy catching up on a couple of deaths that needed avenging. It's my fault for wanting to use a magical sword. They're always on top of mountains or in dungeons or something. But forget that, thanks for the reviews everyone.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 5: Dinner with Dad  
  
---  
  
Gendo had arrived home late as usual. Of course it wasn't like he was trying to get home early. He spent most of his time at NERV headquarters and liked it that way. As he reached into his pocket for the key card to his door, he heard a slight sound and glanced over his shoulder. But there wasn't anyone or anything behind him. After a moment, Gendo merely forgot about it, opened his door and walked inside.  
  
"That was close, but I don't think he saw me," said a figure dressed in black, popping his head around the corner. He wore black boots, black pants, and a black long-sleeved shirt. His face was bare except for a pair of glasses which he adjusted with his middle finger. The teen inched his way to the door ever so slowly, trying his best not to be heard.  
  
When he reached the door, he kneeled down and placed an ear against it. His mission was going well. Unfortunately the door soon slid open and he found the barrel of a gun aimed at his forehead. NERV's commander had noticed him!  
  
"What are you doing here?" Gendo asked with his usual stern voice. "Who sent you?"  
  
The figure, knowing that he was defeated, stood up and raised his hands in surrender. "No one sent me," he explained. "I am doing this of my own will. It is my duty to Misato-san!"  
  
It was all clear to Gendo now! This boy was nothing more than a pawn in a plot devised by Misato for revenge of what had happened earlier today. It was a bit surprising that she would act so soon, two hours after their last encounter. Well this wasn't something Gendo would take lying down. Oh no. Apparently another punishment is in order.  
  
Of course, there was still the matter of what to do with the person who was now standing in front of him. The commander couldn't shake the feeling that he's seen the boy's face from somewhere before. Maybe one of the many forms at NERV headquarters. At the moment the boy's face was looking quite frightened, and yet it wasn't because of the gun, he was looking to the side, toward the horizon.  
  
"A....Angel!" the boy said in total fear.  
  
"What!?" Gendo exclaimed. He turned to the horizon and saw the horrible sight of....nothing. There was no Angel at all. He faced forward again only to find the boy was out of sight yet his quickened footsteps could still be heard. No matter, it would of been a pain in the ass to fill out the forms necessary to justify his death.  
  
---  
  
About an hour before, Misato had returned home, aching to get to sleep. Of course her severe drowsiness had made her a demon on wheels during her drive home. Luckily her car didn't suffer one scratch. Though the same thing couldn't of been said about the eight cars piled up in front of her apartment complex.  
  
Misato walked up to her home and walked right past a large object in front of her door. Whatever it was, it could wait until the morning. Her door slid open and Misato stumbled past her kitchen. On the table was a well- made dinner, prepared by her room mate who was now sleeping in his cooler. The dinner, too, would have to wait. She slid open her room shoji, walked in, and closed it behind her. The last noise she made was the large thud of her body smacking the floor. Yes it hurt, but the pain could wait until she woke up too.  
  
---  
  
The next morning, Shinji rubbed his eyes as he wondered into the kitchen. He was surprised to see that Asuka was sitting down with her arms folded across her chest and one of her index fingers was tapping a shoulder. That look jogged Shinji to full awareness. *NO!* Shinji thought in a panic. *How long have I been asleep!? Has she been waiting for her breakfast? There's nothing in the house to eat but instant ramen, why couldn't she of made some for herself?!? I know why! Because she's looking for an excuse to beat the living crap out of me! Some higher force is getting a sick laugh out of my pain!*  
  
"It's the weekend," Asuka said. "You know what that means?" She stood up and walked in front of Shinji. Her hand became a fist and she raised it high. Knowing what was to come next, Shinji cringed and blocked his face with one of his hands. "Ha! I win!" Asuka said happily.  
  
Shinji opened his eyes and saw that Asuka's fist had come down in front of him and now had two fingers extended. "Our scissors beats your paper!" she said and then hurried to write upon a piece of paper on the table with a marker. "That means that you've got breakfast duty for Monday mornings! Now let's decide for Tuesdays!"  
  
The whole experience had left Shinji in shock. He wasn't even aware that Rei had been standing to his side the whole time. Her hand was also in a scissors formation. And so for the next ten minutes the three played the game of chance to see who had what chore to do. Of course whenever Asuka would lose the rules suddenly became best two out of three and then best three out of five. And it wasn't as if Shinji could think straight during all of this. The sight of Asuka making a fist scared him each time. Not to mention the sight of Asuka bending over the table to write down the information while wearing short shorts. Her attitude left much to be desired but Shinji couldn't deny her looks.  
  
At the end of the game, Shinji and Rei were the only ones who had to tend to any chores - though Shinji had to do the majority. *Just like living with Misato-san* he thought to himself dryly.  
  
Asuka finished writing down the last bit of information and then capped the marker. "So, that means it's the favorite's turn to cook breakfast today."  
  
Shinji wanted to ask that if by "the favorite" did Asuka mean Rei or herself, but of course that wouldn't of been a wise decision. So instead, he headed back to his room, knowing full well that she couldn't of meant him.  
  
"Oh, and Shinji," Asuka called. As the Third Child turned around, a punch to the gut left him holding his stomach on the floor. Rei's eyes widened as Asuka held her fist up proudly. "You hentai! Don't think that I didn't notice you staring at my butt! I would of aimed for your face but we all know what happened the last time!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Shinji squeaked, overcome with the pain.  
  
---  
  
Later that day, Shinji was lying down in his room while listening to music, shutting out the rest of the world in the process. He rubbed his stomach. *Still hurts* he thought to himself. *I don't know why I'm surprised. She had so much practice to perfect her punch from the ten thousand other times she hit me since I met her.* His stomach's growl for food made the pain worse.  
  
For the fifth time that hour, Shinji searched the fridge for something to eat. He hoped against hope that there would be a stick of butter or something that he missed the first four times. When it was apparent that his search was fruitless, (in more than one sense of the word), the starving boy closed the door and looked at the cupboards in dismay. *I had ramen for breakfast and lunch* he thought. *And I'll most likely have ramen for dinner. If I never see another noodle for the rest of my life it'd be too soon.*  
  
Convinced that an in-between ramen-meals ramen-snack wasn't what he wanted, Shinji began heading to his room where he'd have to resume starving. Yet as he passed the bathroom door, he could hear the sound of water spraying. Someone was probably taking a bath, nothing to be concerned with. Shinji walked past the door and kept going.  
  
"What are those!?" Asuka's voice shouted from within. Instantly, Shinji stopped in his tracks and casually stood by the door in an attempt to make it seem that he wasn't interested.  
  
"Do you not know what they are?" a monotone voice responded. It had to of been Rei  
  
"Well of course I do! But why do YOU have them? They're no use to you are they!?" Asuka responded. Shinji had to stop himself from falling to the floor. There was a long silence, meaning that Rei didn't answer the question. At this moment, Shinji wondered how disgraceful he was being and decided that he'd better quit with some pride.  
  
Inside the bathroom, Rei was sitting quietly in the water while Asuka stared at her angrily, awaiting a reply. Finally, the red head gave up and turned her head away. The First Child was not worth the trouble. She looked over to where Rei had laid her school clothes. Next to them was an object which contained what they had been arguing over. A glasses case. *I'm in her same class, so I know that she doesn't need glasses* Asuka thought.  
  
Rei's usually emotionless eyes opened wide at the site of Asuka grabbing the case of her precious treasure. She couldn't take the site of the case being opened and carelessly tossed to the ground as her partner examined them. "Please," Rei protested. "Don't touch those."  
  
Needless to mention, Shinji was back in front of the door. His face turning red.  
  
"What, I suppose only you and the commander can ever see them?" Asuka complained. "I don't see why I can't even touch something he's had on his face."  
  
Shinji could hear the sound of a loud snap in his head. He placed a hand to the side of his head and found out that he was bleeding out of his left ear. A greater surprise was that Gendo was standing next to him. "F- Father!" Shinji said with a look of shock and embarrassment. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough," he answered before sipping at his cup of soup.  
  
"I didn't hear the door. When did you come back from NERV?"  
  
"I didn't leave. I planned on spending this morning at home."  
  
Another troublesome snapping noise preceded a trickle of blood from Shinji's right ear. With that, the male Eva pilot fainted. The commander took a long look at his fallen son and then reacted in the caring way he was known for. By taking another sip of his ramen.  
  
---  
  
After opening his eyes, Shinji found himself in a familiar white room. He looked around and found himself inside NERV's infirmary yet again. Bandages were wrapped around his head. He sighed and laid back. "I'd like to spend at least one week without winding up in here," he told himself.  
  
---  
  
Still unsure of how long he had been out, Shinji opened the door of his new home and was instantly grabbed and his mouth was muffled. Asuka moved her hand from his mouth and then motioned for him to stay quiet. *What now?* Shinji thought in a somewhat tired mood. He was led to the kitchen and the two peeked in the doorway to see Rei at the counter. "Ayanami? What is she- "  
  
"Baka da!" Asuka whispered. "Don't you remember that it's her turn to make dinner today?"  
  
Normally, Shinji would've pointed out the fact that he hadn't been given the chance to memorize the chart. Yet after remembering whom he was speaking to, he decided that he preferred breathing over being right.  
  
"Don't you want to know what someone like her would cook?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Well," Shinji answered. "I'd rather lie down. My head sort of hurts and-"  
  
"You're such a boring person!" Asuka pouted.  
  
"It isn't as if we can't guess what she's going to serve," Shinji said. "There's only one thing in this entire house."  
  
Not too long after his chat with Asuka, Shinji found that he was right. Ramen for all. There were four bowls of noodle soup set out and Gendo thanked Rei whole-heartedly before taking his seat at the table and eating the meal. His son slouched at this sight and decided to focus on his food. *He never thanked me* Shinji thought. *He didn't even look at the food I prepared for him. Then why Rei?*  
  
Shinji glanced up to look at the party which replaced his happy little atmosphere he had when eating with Misato. Asuka was quiet, most likely because she didn't feel that comfortable around Gendo. Rei was quiet, most likely because she was Rei.  
  
The young boy took a sip of his soup and then mumbled to himself. "Cold....just the way I like it..." he mumbled sarcastically.  
  
To be continued....  
  
---  
  
Jikai: Lots of stuff will happen. Stuff most likely dealing with Shinji getting hurt and Gendo being cruel.  
  
---  
  
Author's notes: I've learnt not to count my eggs before they're hatched. 


End file.
